Nothing more perfect than his Imperfectness
by Robbins
Summary: Amu and Kuukai broke up 2 years ago and is now dating Tadase . But now , Kuukai is back . And his feelings never changed...
1. Chapter 1

Robbins : NEW STORY!

Ikuto : You're finally writing again..

Robbins : NOT MY FAULT THAT I HAVE EXAMS!

Amu: Is it over?

Robbins : No . Two more weeks . I decided to write this cause the stress was getting over me and I had to let it out somehow...

Today's test was the hardest! I'm gonna FAIL!

Amu : ... Goodluck...

Kairi : Please review . Robbins does not own shugo chara in any way . BUT SHE OWNS THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.

Robbins : CHECK UP MY FACEBOOK GROUP! But remember to send my a message so that I know who you are ;)

(Link in profile)

Enjoy!

REVIEW! I DEMAND REVIEWS!

* * *

><p><em>Nothing more perfect to me than his perfect-ness<em>

_Chapter 1_

"Amu-chan! WAKE UP!"

I turned to the side and pressed the pillow tightly to my head "Five more minutes..."

"NO! WAKE UP! ITS SUCH A CHEERFUL DAY!" Ran's excited voice exclaimed.

I groaned as I sat up "Fine..I'm up.."

"Yay!" Ran cheered.

"What's with the fuss early in the morning?" Miki groaned as she came out from her egg , rubbing her eyes.

Yep . Between all my charas , Miki is the most similar to me .

Miki smiled at me as though understanding . She shrugged "Its not my fault that sleep is important"

"Exactly , it soothes exhaustion" I said.

Dia giggled "Morning, Amu-chan , Miki"

I yawned as I stretched my arms .

"Mornin'" Miki and I said at the same time.

"I'm back from my walk desu~!" Suu said as she entered from the balcony.

I smiled "Welcome back"

"By the way , why are we up so early?" Miki asked.

"What do you mean? I have school at 7. I habe to wake up early-" I said turning to look at the clock.

"WHAT? 5AM?" I jerked with shock as I grabbed the clock.

"Yep!" Ran cheered.

"_Ran..._" Miki and I glared at her .

Her eyes went wide . She rubbed the back of her head and laughed "Oops?"

I sighed "Lets get dress , I guess..."

I quickly brushed my teeth and got dressed for school . Yet , ... only fifteen minutes passed...

I groaned as I clutched the pillow tightly "I can't sleep anymore!"

My charas giggled as I sat up .

I sighed as I looked around the room "I feel so bored..."

Suddenly , my eyes caught sight of a photo frame placed downwards on my dressing table.

A rush of emotions burst through me .

I stood up slowly , making my way towards it . My charas immediately went silent as they realised what I was doing .

I touched it slowly with my fingers , moving them around in a hesitant way . Finally , I held it up and flipped it around .

It was a picture of me and Kuukai . I was wearing a pink and white striped bikini and he was wearing a pair of black sorts . He stood behind me , his arms over my shoulder . The both of us seemed to be the happiest people on earth... We were on our 10th date . Cute , right? So we went to the beach and played a bunch . Apparently , some guy came up and offered to take a photo of us . According to him , we were the 'cutest couple' he ever seen .

A sad smile appeared on my face . It's already been two years since we broke up and one year since me and Tadase went out

"Amu-chan?" Miki asked.

I smiled and placed down the picture once again .

"Let's go , Tadase said he'll be waiting at the school gates" I said.

They smiled "Okay!"

(At school)

"Amu-chan!" Tadae's voice shouted.

I turned around and saw him . My prince charming with his kind smile .

I smiled and ran to him "Tadase-kun"

"Morning" he greeted .

"Good morning , Tadase-kun" I greeted back .

"Hey , its the King and they Joker! Aren't they just such a cute couple?" a bunch of people started muttering.

Tadase grabbed my hand and pulled me away .

I blushed scarlet at his touch "T-tadase-kun? Where are we going?"

He stopped in front of the Royal Garden and turned around to face me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He smiled and took something out of his pocket "Happy anniversary , Amu-chan"

My eyes went wide . OH YEAH! OUR FIRST ANNIVERSARY! SHIT! I FORGOT!

I took a few deep breaths and focused on Tadase.

"You..remembered?" I asked , recovering from the shock .

He smiled as he leaned up to kiss my cheek , whispering "I would never forgot , Amu-chan"

I smiled back .

He took my hand and placed a pink ring with hearts on it on my finger.

My eyes went wide "You didn't really have to get me a gift! This must have cost alot!"

He only smiled at my reaction "I'd do anything for you , Amu-chan"

I froze .

"See you at class" he whispered and walked away while I stood there .

I felt an empty feeling in my chest . Tadase was the one I loved.. but why is there always this feeling around?

_I'd do anything for you_

I should be feeling happy..right?

I looked down , my bangs covering my eyes .

_***~~~Flashback~~~***_

_**"Hinamori! Stop right there!" Kuukai shouted . He was covered in water from head to toe , because of my skillful attack.**_

_**I giggled , praising myself for such a wonderful job aI he chased me around on the white sands.**_

_**"Hinamori! I'M GONNA CATCH YOU! HASHIRIKOMI DASH!" Kuukai shouted.**_

_**My eyes went wide as he ran , no , he flew , no , dashed towards me in a matter of few seconds .**_

_**He grinned as he grabbed me from behind , causing both of us to fall on the sand .**_

_**"Hey! Your getting sand in my hair!" I complained as I sat up , his arms still around mine .**_

_**He grinned as he faced me "Its my revenge"**_

_**I stuck my tonger out at him childishly .**_

_**He laughed and touched my hair softly "I love you , Hinamori"**_

_**I smiled at him , feeling a drop of happiness and warmth surround me .**_

_**I had an idea and began teasing him.**_

_**"Oh really? How will you proof that?" I asked smirking.**_

_**"Hmmm.." he said pretending to be thinking.**_

_**"I GOT IT!" he shouted and started kissing my ear and my hair over and over softly , his warm breath lingering around my ears.**_

_**"Kyaa , Kuukai , it tickles! H-hey stop that! Hahaaha" I laughed.**_

_**"Is that all you can say?" He pouted slightly.**_

_**I grinned as I touched his brown hair "I love you too"**_

_**He looked at me and smiled.**_

_**Touching my face softly , I looked into his lively emerald eyes. **_

_**I'm not going to say its beautiful or anything... **_

_**Instead , it was filled with love and a hint of playfull-ness which he always had in him.**_

_**I leaned forward and closed the gap between our lips.**_

_**With the person you love most , sitting at the beach , with the sunrise behind you...**_

_**It was the best any girl could ever hope for us.**_

_***~~~End Of flashback~~~***_

I clenched my fist tightly as I forced my tears back in .


	2. Chapter 2

Robbins : Damn short , but I'll update real fast

Ikuto: Sucks

Robbins : Oh great , go away

Amu : Not bad...

Robbins : Of course , its Kuukamu :D

Amu : (Blush)

Robbins : I don't own shugo chara but i own hte plot of this story

Please go to my profile and click on the link and go to my facebook page :)

And please review :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Amu-chan" Tadase smiled as I walked into the classroom .

I smiled at him "Tadase-kun"

"Aren't you just so lovey dovey in the morning?" Yaya teased.

Tadase blushed red immediately but I didn't give that comment much thought.

It was typical of Yaya.

"Amu-chi?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah?" I asked , not paying attention.

"You actually didn't blush" Kairi said.

"What's wrong?" Rima asked.

"Did something happen?" Nagi asked.

"Nothing" I evaded their gaze and sat down , looking out of the window.

I sighed . I can't believe I'm lying to my friends...

"Okay , everyone , get back to your sits now" Nikaidou sensei said as he entered.

"Today , we have a transfer student" he started.

Everyone started mumbling.

"A transfer student? Amu-chi , do you think its a guy or a girl?" Yaya asked.

I shrugged "I don't care"

"Cool n' spicy!" the whole class chorused.

Nikaidou sweatdropped "Anyways , please come in , Souma-kun"

Hmm... Souma , huh?

Wait...

Souma?

Souma...

Souma..

Souma...

SOUMA KUUKAI?

Oh ..no no no no ..

Please don't do this to me , god...

The door slide open and there stood the most everlasting-farmiliar-guy-that-I-never-want-to-meet-again-in-my-whole-life.

He grinned "Hey!"

"BAM!"

I stood up , slamming on the table hard.

Everyone's eyes focused onto me .

"Hina..mori?" I could hear his farmiliar voice call me.

My eyes stung as I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"I'm skipping" I said coldly.

Instantly , a heard shaped clip appeared on my hair as I turned around and jumped out of the window.

I could hear gasp and shouts from the classroom but I ignored it . I wasn't in the mood to deal with bullshit.

I ran to the back garden in the school which belonged to the vice-principal.

I looked around me and felt a nostalgic smile appear on my face.

I still remembered the first time we met . I was joining the soccer practise for fun and me and Kuukai was chasing for the ball at the same time . We were reaching the goal and kicked it at the same time .

Except that we used to much force..

It landed on the vice principal's plants.

I grinned at the memory.

"Amu-chan?" Dia asked.

"Yeah?" I asked .

"What are you going to do from now?" Dia asked.

"I don't know.." I said looking down.

"Hinamori?" a voice said.

Instantly , I jerked my head to the side , eyes widening at the sight of him.

The person I loved...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kuukai.." I said in shock.

"Hey..Hinamori" Kuukai said.

I hid my feelings and said "Skipping on the first day?"

He laughed .

The farmiliar laughter which I used to hear all the time . Even when I was upset , just hearing his laughter made me feel like laughing too . I felt everything come back in an instant . All the memories and feelings.

"I wanted to talk to you" he said.

"Talk to me?" I asked.

He looked down , bangs covering his eyes.

"Kuukai?" I asked.

"Sorry.. for two years ago" he said.

My eyes went wide "W-why.. are you apologizing?"

He looked down "Actually , when I wanted to break up with you , I didn't mean it at all .. My parents .. thy opposed to me going out with you . They wanted me to focus on my studies . They said they would tell you if I didn't say it by myself.. that's why.."

"Why" I said coldly.

"What?" he asked.

I glared at him angrily "Why are you telling me all this now?"

"Because-" he started.

"Since you already left me , why do you have to come back?" I burst out.

"Cause I love you!" he said.

My eyes went wide "What..."

He clenched his knuckles tightly "I couldn't forget you.. That's why I made a deal with my parents . As long as I could score and A for every subject , I could come back for you"

"I.. have a boyfriend now" I said.

He's eyes went wide "What?"

"You heard me . I have a boyfriend. Its all too late.." I said.

"Hinamori" he looked at me , pained.

I tried my best to ignore the expression in his eyes and walked away .

* * *

><p>Robbins Really.. damn shory...<p>

Amu : Yeah...

Ikuto : I-

Robbins : *punch ikuto* WHATEVER! JUST READ IT!

Kairi : Robbins does not own shugo chara . Jus the plot of this story.

Robbins : Review and check out my facebook page (link is in my profile :) )


	4. Chapter 4

"Amu-chan?" Tadase asked "Is somethng wrong? You look upset.."

I shook my head "Its nothing"

"Amu-chi!" Yaya shouted "Look who I have with me?"

I turned around and my eyes widen .

Yaya was standing next to Kuukai.

"Kuukai said that he knows you so I brought him over!" she grinned.

"You do?" Tadase asked.

"E-eh? We were...er , elementary school mates!" I said.

He smiled "I see"

I turned and glared at Kuukai .

"Just leave us alone for while , okay?" I said and grab Kuukai , dragging him away.

"You!" I hissed when we were a safe distance away.

He grinned "Your friends seemed interesting so I decided to join you guys"

I looked at him in surprise "What?"

He smiled and leaned down at me , whispering "I'm not giving up"

With that he turned around "Let's go! They're still waiting!"

* * *

><p>Robbins : Yay , second chapter today<p>

Amu : Good job

Robbins : slightly short , but i'll upload the next chapter in an hour or so! SO PLEASE WAIT ^^ Maybe 20 minutes..

Ikuto : I hate this

Robbins : (Stuff the world's smelliest sock into Ikuto's mouth and ties up his legs and his mouth to a chair)

Ikuto : (Sturggles to move and faints from smell)

Robbins :)

Amu : (Chuckle)

Disclaimer : Robbins does not own Shugo chara , only the plot of Nothing more perfect than his imperfectness

Robbins : Please review! And check out my facebook page! The link is in my profile!


	5. Chapter 5

"Why...am I here?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Because Amu-chi wanted to hangout yesterday!" Yaya cheered.

I glared and pointed at Kuukai "What about him?"

They raised an eyebrow "He's your friend"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair slightly in frustration .

"Anyway..let's order something to eat?" Nagi asked.

"Fine.." I muttered.

"Amu-chan" Tadase started as he pointed to the 'Cream sauce pasta' on the menu "Wanna share this together?"

"Oh , Hinamori can't stand cream sauce , ya know?" Kuukai grinned.

I glared at him "I can!"

"Hmm..what about the time you puked?" he asked.

A vein popped out of my head "That's because you ordered to much cream sauce stuff that I couldn't finish it!"

"And you hated it ever since" he said.

"Don't say it so simply! Its all your fault!" I snapped.

He grinned "Its your problem . I don' understand how someone can hate cream sauce"

"They can when their stupid bo- uh friend force them to eat a whole table of cream sauce pasta , noodles , blah blah!" I said.

"Blah blah?" he sweatdropped.

I stuck my togue out at him.

A vein popped out of his head "You.. You're still so irritating!"

He started messing up my hair crazily.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" I complained.

"What , you were mesing it up just now , no difference" he grinned.

I glared at him "I was just running my hand through my hair!"

I leaned up and started messing with his.

"Hey- OI! Hinamori! Stop that!" he said.

"No WAY!" I shouted.

"Fine!" he said removing his hands from hy hair "I surrender"

I straightened my hair and looked to the side "Hmph!"

"Woah.." everyone stared at us.

I blinked and turned slowly to look at Kuukai.

He looked at me too and we burst out laughing.

"You haven't changed huh?" Kuukai teased.

I blinked and grinned "Your still that same idiot I know"

"You guys ..are really close huh?" Yaya asked.

We shrugged and said at the same time "I get along especially well with air-heads"

We snapped our heads at each other and glared hard.

"Amu-chan..." Tadase said , looking down.

I blinked "What?"

"I..uh.." he started.

I raised my eyebrows "Huh?"

"Amu-chi!" Yaya whispered and beckoned for me to come closer.

"What?" I said as I went near her.

"He's jealous!" she whispered.

I gave her a look "Why?"

She facepalmed.

"HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND! DAMMIT!" she shouted , causing everyone to look at us.

"Wow...good job..you caught the attention of at least twenty people.." Kuukai said.

I felt a sense of farmiliarity as I remembered the days when we were the popular couple who were good at bickering but at the same time , closest to each other . People always didn't know how to deal with us.

I grinned at him , forgetting the fact that we're no longer together.

He grinned back.

Suddenly , I noticed Tadase looked as though he was about to cry.

Girly much?

Then I remembered what Yaya said.

"Oh..oops.." I said to myself.

I sighed and grabbed Tadase's hand.

"E-eh? Amu-chan?" he asked.

"We're leaving first" I said and pulled him away , ignoring Kuukai's gaze.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase asked as soon as we left the shop.

I gave him an apologetic smile "Sorry..I wasn't thinking about your feelings , was I?"

He blinked and smiled .

He leaned up and hugged me "Its okay"

There it goes again..that empty feeling..

What the hell was wrong with me?

"Ahh..I'm hungry.." I said , feeling my stomach protest.

He laughed "Let's get something to eat"

I smiled "Yeah"

But somehow , I couldn't help but view Tadase as just a friend. Especially after Kuukai's appearance . Seriously , what was wrong with me.

But then , suddenly , I knew the answer...

_**You still love him...**_

* * *

><p>Robbins : Yay second chapter!<p>

Amu : Wow..

Ikuto : I hate yo-

Robbins : WHAT HAPPEN TO THE SOCK?

Random person : Here! (Pass sock and ropes to me)

Robbins : Ties Ikuto up and stuff sock into his mouth

Amu : Giggles

Ikuto : Faints again

Disclaimer : Robbins do not own shugo chara , just the plot of Nothing more perfect than his imperfectness

Robbins : Please review! And check out my facebook page! (Link is in my profile)


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed as I faced the mirror of my dressing table, rubbing my thumb lightly over the photo of me and Kuukai.

"What am I gonna do now.." I muttered.

"Amu-chan?" Dia asked .

I shook my head as I stood up . I smiled "I'm okay"

They nodded hesitantly as I made my way downstairs.

I noticed the house was empty and there was a note on the kitchen counter.

"Wheres everyone desu~?" Suu asked.

"Papa , Mama and Ami are out to some kind of wedding dinner!" Ran announced cheerfully as she picked the note up. I moved forward , taking the note from her.

_Sorry , Amu-chan , Papa and I have to bring Ami-chan out . Today is your cousin's wedding day…_

_Mama_

"Why didn't they bring you along?" Suu asked.

"Who cares , their always like that" Miki said.

"Amu-chan ,you okay?" Ran asked , worried.

I smiled and patted on her head lightly "I'm fine"

"Do you want to call Tadase-kun and say that you can't make it for the date?" Miki asked.

"I agree.. If you go now , you'll only get more stressed" Dia said.

"I-" before I could finish what I was saying , the doorbell rang.

I sighed "I don't have a choice do I?"

"Hi Amu-chan!" Tadase smiled as I opened the door.

I managed back a small smile "Hey"

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded "Just let me get my bag"

(Cinema)

"Tsubaki! I really love you! But we really can't be together anymore!" the female character said in a dramatic tone "Daisuke was the one who was with me the whole time you were away! I can't just leave him and get on with my life"

I sweatdropped , muttering "Talk about coincidence"

"A-amu-chan.." Ran chuckled nervously.

"You can ! Because you love me!" the male character said , reminding me of Kuukai.

"Arrogant bastard" I muttered under my breath.

"S-sorry!" the girl said and ran away.

"Dammit!" the guy said , slamming his fist into the wall "Why can't things just go my way?"

"You don't expect people to give in to your mistakes all the time" I muttered angrily.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase-kun asked with a questioning look while I continued glaring at the huge screen.

(Later)

"Amu-chan!" Tadase's voice broke my thoughts.

"Huh?" I blinked .

"Is something wrong? You seem out of it the whole day.." Tadase said.

I faked a smile "Of course I'm okay"

Tadase say looked at me , unsure.

He heaved a sigh "Amu-chan"

I blinked "Yes?"

"I know theres something on your mind" he said "I don't know if it has to do with the appearance of Souma-kun or something else . But theres one thing I'll tell you. Is that I will never leave you , unlike the guy whom you said left you a few years ago"

"Tadase-kun" I said , my eyes wide.

He sighed again "I know you probably aren't in the mood to have a date now. I'll leave first.. Just give me a call when you think you're okay"

I stared at him in shock as I watched him fade away from my view.

"Amu-chan?" Dia asked.

I looked down , my bangs covering my eyes.

"I.." I started "I hurt him..didn't I?"

"Amu-chan.." Miki said.

I clenched my fist tightly "Why..why do things always end up this way?"

"Hinamori?" a familiar voice asked.

My head snapped up "Kuukai?"

He blinked and grinned at me "Hey , what are you doing here?"

I felt tears rising up "Why.."

"Huh?" he blinked.

"Why do you have to come back!" I shot at him loudly , my eyes stinging as I glared at him.

He stared at me in shock as he tried to reach out to hold my arm "Hinamori , what's wrong?"

I slapped his hand away , glaring at him "What's wrong , is you! Since you decided to leave ,why do you have to come back and mess up my life again?"

"Hinamori.." he said , looking at me.

I spun around , ready to stomp of in anger when he grabbed my hand "Wait , what in the world happened?"

"Shut up!" I snapped "You don't have the right to know! Since the day you left me, we're nothing but strangers!"

I shrugged his hand off and ran away , tears flowing down my cheek.

* * *

><p>Robbins : New chapter...<p>

I don't feel like making ikuto say some useless crap today...so..

Please review and check out my facebook page(Link in profile)

I don't own shugo chara , just the plot of my stories


End file.
